


Black Leather Jacket

by chaos_monkey



Series: Life is a Highway [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Biker!Mitth brothers, Clothed Sex, Dirty meet-cute?, Eli in a Chiss sandwich, Except Chiss are a kind of human, Explicit Sexual Content, It is now, M/M, Mechanic!Eli, Modern day Earth AU, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, and there's no homophobia, because FUCK THAT, is that a thing?, like all of the sex, plus a little background farolani as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli's life suddenly gets a little more interesting one sunny morning when a group of bikers on a road trip come through his small town.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis
Series: Life is a Highway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715884
Comments: 68
Kudos: 96





	1. Bad black leather

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to note for the record, that AO3 would not let me add the tag "because fuck that" after "and there's no homophobia" _without_ automatically putting FUCK THAT in all caps. That wasn't me, and I wanted to share that because it's pretty awesome. 
> 
> Anyway, this will likely be a disappointment for some and a relief for others, but while there will be an eventual threesome in this, Eli stays entirely in the middle (i.e. no direct Thrawn/Thrass content).
> 
> Also, thankyouthankyou to MotherRameses/jewelliffer in advance for being my beta on this entire fic (because they, unlike me, actually know things about motorcycles and people who ride them). 
> 
> Fic & chapters titles snatched from Motörhead's song of the same name because... it's an awesome song and this fic has black leather jackets in. So. Hope you enjoy!

Cocking his head, Eli Vanto paused, listening to the faint coughing rumbles that had caught his attention. He extricated his head from the beaten up Ford he’d been swearing at quietly for the past few hours— why the brake lines never seemed to flush properly on these old Taurus models he had never figured out, but he loathed them something fierce— and then paused again. 

Those motors were definitely coming closer, and he was pretty damn sure he knew what they belonged to. 

Grabbing a rag to wipe his hands, Eli hurried out front of the shop just in time to see the first of a good ten or fifteen sleek sport-touring motorcycles pulling up to KF’s Diner across the road. They were a mix of makes and models, but all looked very well kept up. A pang of envy ran through him as he watched; his little bike couldn’t hold a candle to beasts like these. And almost all he ever got to work on out here in the boonies was the very, very occasional refurbishment or tune-up of old ‘motorcycles’— barely motorized bicycles, more like— that people found buried in grandpa’s barn or bought used for their teenager to tool around on. They were fun, in their own way; but _these…_ What Eli wouldn’t give to get his hands into one of these. 

Pushing down his quiet longing, Eli distracted himself by turning his attention to the riders themselves. Most of them were wearing black leather jackets with some sort of stylized burgundy writing emblazoned on the backs. It looked like… Eli squinted against the bright afternoon sun. ‘Mitth’, whatever that meant. They didn’t seem particularly rowdy at least, talking and laughing good-naturedly among themselves as they all tugged off helmets and headed into the restaurant in twos and threes. 

Eli grinned to himself. Karyn would kick their asses if they did get rowdy anyway. She _said_ she’d taken over the diner for the cooking, but Eli had always privately suspected it was really for the ‘ordering people around’. 

His musings were interrupted as the last two bikes in the line pulled up in front of his family’s garage instead, one of them making a distinctly _unhappy_ sound just as the rider killed the engine and climbed off. Eli winced, immediately running through potential causes in his head. 

Trying not to look _too_ eager, he ambled over while the biker turned to pull his helmet off and hooked it onto the back. “Having a little bike trouble, I take it?” 

“You could say that,” the biker answered. He turned back to face Eli— 

And flashed him a smile that knocked all thoughts of motorcycles and repairs clear out of his head. 

_Tall,_ with vibrant blue skin and black eyes that clearly marked his Chiss heritage, his jet black hair in a long braid pulled forward over his shoulder, he was absolutely, stunningly, _painfully_ hot. And the silver eyebrow piercings glinting in the sun sure didn’t hurt, either. The second biker had pulled off his helmet too and came around to join the first one, and the two looked so similar Eli thought he was seeing double for a second. But this one had slightly sharper features, his hair short and slicked back, and had a lip ring on one side instead of the double eyebrow barbell. 

He was _also_ stupidly, unfairly gorgeous though, and was currently fixing Eli with an intensely serious stare to boot, one that sent a wave of heat through him which had absolutely nothing to do with the heat of the early summer sun. 

“Mr. Vanto, I presume?” Long Hair asked, still wearing that open, easy smile as he glanced up at the faded blue sign above the shop entrance. 

Eli dragged his tattered focus back together as much as he could with those two looking straight at him while taking their clothes— well, leather jackets— off. 

“Naw, Mr. Vanto’s my dad. Just Eli,” he said, smiling back. “Lucky for you though, I’m the one who knows bikes around here.” 

“Lucky for me is right, then,” Long Hair said, his smile widening further as he casually flipped his braid back over his shoulder. He had tattoos on both arms, twining right down to the wrists on one end and disappearing under his shirt at the other. Some sort of abstract tribal design that was mirrored on each arm, the areas of black ink and blue skin perfectly reversed. 

Eli forced himself to stop staring, directing his smile at the other biker as well and desperately trying to keep his thoughts professional. Lip Ring still hadn’t said a word, but Eli could have sworn he saw the man’s gaze flick down his body and back up again. 

“I’m Thrass,” Long Hair continued. “Silent and broody over here would be my brother Thrawn.” 

The second biker— Thrawn— turned and raised an eyebrow at his brother, who assumed a look of hurt innocence that was as obviously fake as it was cute. “Well you _are._ ”

Eli laughed. “Come on around back and let’s have a look. What brings you all—” he waved a hand in the general direction of the diner— “way out here in the middle of nowhere, anyway? Up from the city, I’m guessing?” 

“You got it. It’s supposed to be a five-day fundraising ride, but…” Thrass heaved a mournful sigh as they rounded the back corner. “Looks like I might be sitting this one out in the end.” 

Eyeing the bike as Thrass rolled it up, Eli privately agreed. BMW parts were notorious for long wait times. 

“Is this yours?” Thrawn asked. Eli glanced over, blushing a little at the sight of Thrawn crouching down in the corner of the garage and inspecting Eli’s bike intently. It looked even smaller with Thrass’s sharing the same space. 

“Yup, first restoration I ever did, in fact,” he answered with a shrug, aiming for nonchalant. “Couldn’t handle any real distance, unfortunately. But it does the trick for getting around here.” 

“You restored this yourself?” Thrawn’s voice was just as intense as his eyes, quiet, but with the same oddly precise, not-quite-accent his brother had. Eli nodded, fighting the urge to tug at his shirt collar under that steady gaze. “Impressive,” Thrawn murmured, turning his attention back to the old motorcycle. 

Suddenly a whole lot prouder of his bike than he’d been five minutes ago, Eli ducked his head to hide the growing blush in his cheeks and busied himself prepping Thrass’s bike for inspection. Maybe it would turn out to be a simple fix and they’d be on their way again in no time. 

Watching the biker’s bare, tattooed arms flexing as he helped Eli lift the motorcycle up onto its centerstand, Eli sort of hoped it wouldn’t be. 

* * *

“A week?” 

“Yep,” Eli answered. “Maybe ten days, but shouldn’t be any more than that. I could probably get off-brand parts a little faster if you wanted, though.” 

Thrass looked positively _shocked_ at the suggestion. “Oh god no, I’ll wait. Go ahead and order them.” 

He fished out his wallet and tossed a credit card on the counter while Eli went back to his phone call and finalized the order. He felt slightly guilty about the little thrill of excitement that ran through him at the knowledge that Thrass just might be hanging around town for a week or so… but there really was nothing he could do without parts, and there really was no way the motorcycle would make it back to the city without a repair, and— Thrass turned and walked over to lean on the doorframe while sliding his wallet into his back pocket again. 

And there really was that. 

Eli bit down on a smirk and forced his eyes back onto the invoice on his screen. How the man’s wallet even _fit_ in his pocket in those jeans he didn’t know, but he was definitely not complaining about the view. 

“Alright, good to go,” he said a minute or two later, walking over to hand Thrass his card and the receipt. “So, are you gonna ride with one of the others for the rest of this thing, or…?” 

Thrass shook his head. “No, I’ll stick around here. See the sights,” he said with an infectious smile that had Eli grinning right back. 

“Oh, yeah, all those spectacular… _fields_ we’ve got,” he said, and Thrass laughed, a warm sound that left Eli wanting to say something that would let him hear it all over again. 

“I’m guessing you grew up here, then?” Thrass asked. 

Eli nodded, rolling his eyes and going back to file Thrass’s paperwork behind the counter. “Yep.” 

Like every kid in the county, he’d been certain he’d leave one day, go somewhere bigger and better, but… year after year, Eli had somehow always just… stayed. 

“Well, one person’s ‘boring’ can be someone else’s ‘peaceful’,” Thrass said into Eli’s thoughts. “Besides… if you ask me, there are more interesting things to look at around here than fields anyway.”

Eli looked up again at that, another little thrill lurching through his stomach when Thrass winked at him, still smiling. 

“I’m going across the road to get some lunch and let everyone know they’ll be leaving me here,” the biker continued before Eli could get his brain to talk to his tongue again. “You eaten yet?” 

“Nope.” 

Thrass cocked his head towards the door in a questioning gesture, the invitation to join him clear. 

Eli only hesitated for a second. He _did_ need lunch, after all. “Gimme one sec.” 

He locked up the entrance at the back of the garage and hurried back to the office to tape his hand-written _Back after lunch_ sign to the inside of the glass door. Normally he and his parents took lunch on rotation, but with them out of town for a few weeks, he’d gotten used to locking up while he popped into the house or across the street for a quick bite. It was easy enough to keep an eye on the front of the garage, either way. 

Thrass was waiting for him when he came out, lounging against the wall just outside the door with his leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. “You can tell me what’s good on the menu,” he commented as they crossed the road together. “Nothing like local knowledge, right?” 

“If Kay asks, I said ‘everything’,” Eli said; then lowered his voice and leaned in a little as they paused in front of the door. “But between you and me, I’d avoid the lasagna.” 

He was inordinately pleased when Thrass laughed again. “Understood.” 

As Eli followed Thrass in, Thrawn waved them over to a booth by the window, wordlessly moving over to make room for Eli next to him when his brother dropped onto the empty bench with an exaggerated sigh. 

“I take it from your theatrics the news is not good,” Thrawn said drily after a minute, when Thrass proceeded to open a menu without actually saying anything. 

Eli’s lips twitched from trying not to laugh as the menu dropped just low enough for Thrass to shoot Thrawn a glare over top of the plasticized yellow page before disappearing behind it again. “Tell him the sordid details, Eli.” 

Trying to ignore the little tingle that came with the sound of his name in Thrass’s voice, Eli explained the situation while Thrass ignored them both. He wasn’t sure exactly why Thrass hadn’t told his brother himself, but… he definitely was not complaining about having Thrawn’s full attention focused on him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Though Eli was starting to suspect that Thrawn focused on _everything_ with this level of intensity. 

It was mildly disconcerting, not to mention, well, _more_ than mildly arousing, and Eli found himself increasingly distracted by just how close Thrawn’s leg was to his under the table. 

“You’re staying here until the repairs are complete, I presume,” Thrawn said to Thrass when Eli finished giving him the run-down. Thrass grunted an affirmative without looking at him, smiling up at Karyn as she came over with three cups of ice water. 

“Hey, Kay,” Eli said with a smile of his own, taking the drink gratefully and downing half of it in one go. 

“E,” she said, and he could _hear_ the smirk in her voice. “The usual?” 

“You got it.” 

“Two more of whatever he’s getting,” Thrass said. “And two coffees, please.” 

Eli kept his gaze firmly fixed on a point in the empty air somewhere over Thrass’s shoulder until Karyn walked away again, not sure he’d be able to keep a straight face if he actually looked at her. She knew _exactly_ what his type was, damn her, and _he_ knew it hadn’t escaped her notice that he was currently sharing a table with two particularly perfect examples of that type. 

“You have no idea what I’m getting,” he said after a moment, slightly bemused. “What if you hate it?” 

Thrass smirked and leaned forward. “I figure it probably isn’t the lasagna,” he said in a conspiratorial whisper; then stood and headed over to talk to some of the other bikers. 

Eli turned his questioning look to Thrawn instead, who lifted one shoulder in a tiny shrug. “I’m not picky. And I will have plenty of time to explore the rest of the menu this week.” 

“What— wait, you’re staying, too?” 

Thrawn tilted his head slightly and a faint smile touched his lips as he shifted to face Eli. “Yes.” 

His knee bumped up against Eli’s with the small movement— and he didn’t move it away. Wondering if the AC had suddenly shut off, Eli nodded and gulped some more water to hide the light flush he could feel creeping up his cheeks. 

He didn’t move his leg either. 

Distracting himself a little by glancing around curiously at the other bikers, Eli smirked to himself at the sight of Karyn chatting with one of them in particular— a very tall, middle-aged Chiss woman with a somehow completely spotless, form-fitting white leather jacket. The sides of her head were shaved and a series of thin silver rings all along the curve of her ear sparkled in the light. The rest of her straight black hair was falling loose down the center of her back, and she was leaning against the counter with a tiny smirk on her lips and smouldering dark eyes fixed on Karyn. 

Eli grinned— looked like he wasn’t the only one whose ‘type’ had just casually rolled into town today— and turned back to Thrawn, who was asking what other restorations he’d done. That wonderfully intense, shiver-inducing gaze was focused on Eli again, and Thrawn’s leg was now pressed blatantly against his thigh under the table. Eli could feel the heat of him radiating through his canvas work overalls. 

Oh yeah. This was shaping up to be an interesting week, all right. 

  
  



	2. and it's mine all mine

The next several days passed quickly. Between most of the parts for Thrass’s bike actually arriving earlier than expected as well as a handful of other jobs, Eli was too busy at the garage to spend _nearly_ as much time with the biker brothers as he would have liked. One or both of them came by the shop around lunchtime every day to see if he wanted to get a bite at the diner with them, though. 

He would not have skipped it for the world. 

They both seemed to genuinely find Eli interesting, which he really didn’t understand but really wasn’t complaining about. His biggest concern was that he couldn’t figure out which of the two he preferred, and given the not-terribly-subtle way they’d both been hitting on him, he was starting to think he really might need to figure out that little detail before much longer. 

The problem was, the more he got to know them, the more he really did like them both. A _lot._

He’d quickly learned that the biker gang wasn’t a _gang_ so much as a group of ‘enthusiasts’ in their spare time. Thrass was actually a fashion designer, of all things— and apparently a highly successful one, at that. Eli straight-up hadn’t believed him at first, until Thrass had, with a deeply wounded sigh, pulled out his phone to show Eli his company’s official website. 

It explained how Thrass’s clothes always somehow looked like they’d been made to fit him specifically, anyway. They actually _had_ been. Eli was still a little shocked though; he realized he never would have expected someone in that line of work to look so… _bad-ass._

Thrawn, on the other hand, turned out to be a firefighter, which… Eli hadn’t needed any convincing to believe that, but had thoroughly enjoyed seeing a picture of Thrawn in his gear anyway. Thrass had also hinted there was a special sort of calendar floating around in Thrawn’s firefighting career, earning him a silent, withering glare from his brother. Eli still hadn’t quite worked out whether Thrass had been joking or not. 

In any case, he really wasn’t sure how the two weren’t completely bored out of their skulls stuck here for days, but they seemed to be taking Thrawn’s bike out in turns for rides around the area. That, and showing off at the pool tables in the evenings, as it turned out. 

Eli normally only went to Hammerly’s on Friday nights and special occasions, and hadn’t realized the bar had become _the_ place for locals to try and show up the city boys every night until one evening several days after the bikers’ arrival when Karyn popped by to say hi. 

Well. Popped by to holler at him through the kitchen window while he was _trying_ to watch a movie, anyway. 

“E!” 

Eli rolled his eyes and hit pause before shouting back. “What?” 

“Get your ass in gear, we’re going out.” 

“What? Kay, I’m _working_ tomorrow, I can’t just—”

“What?” 

“Oh for…” Muttering to himself under his breath, Eli heaved himself off his very comfortable couch and went outside to find Karyn flopped down on the double rocker on the front porch. “You could always just walk in the front door like a _normal_ person instead of shouting through the window, y’know. You have a _key._ ” 

Karyn grinned at him and jumped to her feet. “Come on lazypants, get some shoes on. We’re going to Hammerly’s.” 

“And we’re not just going tomorrow like usual because…?” 

Karyn just fixed him with that stubborn look and said nothing until he’d gone back inside to tug his shoes on, remembering at the last minute to grab his wallet and keys. 

“ _Fine,_ I’m coming,” Eli griped, inwardly getting more and more curious. “So what’s the big deal?” 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Karyn answered, heading off down the front path. “Trust me, E. When have I ever steered you wrong?” 

Eli laughed as he fell into step beside her. “ _Seriously?_ What about the time you got us both suspended for sneaking chickens into the principal’s office?” 

Karyn rolled her eyes. “They were _guessing,_ they never knew for sure it was us. Doesn’t count.” 

“Doesn’t— How does that make it _not count?_ ” Eli sputtered. 

“Because we _could_ have been innocent.” 

“Okay, the thing with the footballs, then. _That_ one definitely counts.” 

Karyn grinned sideways at him. “Nope. ‘Cause the look on Gimm’s face made that one one hundred percent worth it.” 

Eli snorted. “…Yeah, okay. Fine. I’ll give you that one.” 

They spent the rest of the short walk playfully bickering about what ‘counted’, and by the time they got to Hammerly’s, Eli was already glad Karyn had gotten him out of the house tonight. He hadn’t really done much besides work and sleep, running the business by himself the last week and a half. 

“Anyway, I’m _hurt,_ E,” Karyn said as she opened the front door to the bar, looking more like a cat that had gotten into the cream than ‘hurt’. “You really think I’d drag you down here for no good reason?” 

“What possible reason c— ...oh,” Eli managed, drifting to a halt and staring. 

The bar was more than half empty, but nearly everyone who _was_ there tonight was focused intently on one of the pool tables. A pool table that had a familiar Chiss biker bent over it at the moment, lining up a shot. 

“Uh-huh,” Karyn said, sounding smug. “Thought that might interest you. One or both of them have been here every night so far,” she said, and Eli croaked a little in acknowledgment as Thrawn straightened up from what was presumably either a very good or a very bad shot, judging by the chorus of groans from the rest of the bar. 

“Nobody’s been able to beat them yet,” Karyn continued, and Eli finally tore his gaze away from Thrawn’s ass long enough to look at her. 

“Nobody?” 

“Nope. But… you haven’t been here yet to play them, so…” Karyn trailed off, raising her eyebrows in a simultaneously hopeful and challenging expression. 

Eli grinned. 

The match only looked about half done, so they headed over to the bar and settled in with a good angle to watch. 

“Kay, I take it all back,” Eli said, sipping his drink while taking in the state of the table and Thrawn’s play style, only getting a little distracted by the man himself. “You’re amazing and wonderful and always right.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” Karyn said, leaning back against the bar. “I also haven’t bothered to let anyone _else_ know that the two of them are notorious for doing this,” she added with a predatory grin. “They actually used to compete, apparently.” 

“Come on, how on earth would you know that?” Eli asked, looking away long enough to shoot her a disbelieving glance before returning his attention to the table. Thrawn was absolutely _trouncing_ Skerris. Which wasn’t exactly upsetting; the trucker was generally kind of a dick. 

He looked at her again when she didn’t answer, taking in the tiny, innocent-looking quirk to her mouth and— her ears were red. That could only mean one thing. 

“Oh my god, you got her number?” 

Karyn positively _beamed,_ fishing out her phone. She held it up long enough for Eli to see the conversation headed ‘Ara’ and the messages “see you soon ;)” and “can’t wait xx”. 

“Ooh, someone’s got a daaate,” Eli teased, nudging her with one shoulder, and Karyn blushed harder. 

“Shut it. Anyway, she said they never play for money, they just take a pretty vicious delight in knocking the blowhards down a peg or two at every stop on these road trips. Sounds like they’ve actually taken it _down_ a notch here from their usual.” 

“Makes sense,” Eli commented, watching as Thrawn called— and sank— an impressive triple-bank on the eight ball to win. “They probably don’t want to start actual hard feelings since they’re stuck here for a while.” 

Karyn grunted in agreement, and Eli tossed back the last of his drink and stood. “Wish me luck,” he said, and Kay winked at him. 

“Oh, I do. I really do,” she said, then mumbled something into her glass as he walked away that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _tired of watching you drool all over my damn diner’._

* * *

The eight ball rattled into place in the corner pocket to a series of groans from the onlookers. As Thrawn straightened up and the small crowd wandered away, disappointed yet again, Eli dipped his head in a nod. 

“Good game,” Eli said, and it had been. He’d held his own, but Thrawn really was next-level good at this. Karyn caught his eye from over by the bar and Eli returned her goodbye wave as she left. “Another round?” he offered Thrawn with a grin. 

Thrawn smiled back. It was hard to tell with him, but Eli had already learned to spot the elusive Thrawn-smiles, and that was _definitely_ one of them tugging at the biker’s mouth as he answered. “Definitely.” 

“Where did you learn to play like this?” Thrawn asked once they’d gotten the second game going. 

Eli shrugged as he lined up and sank his shot with a quiet _clack._ “It’s just math, really. I’ve always been…” he paused to line up again, “good at math.” 

He could feel Thrawn’s eyes on him as he worked his way through two more shots, and maybe he did add an unnecessary extra little wiggle of his hips on one of them. He finally tripped up on the fourth shot, though, giving it a little too much spin and clipping the wrong ball. 

“ _Damn._ You’re up,” Eli said, stepping back with a wry smile. It was nearly identical to the last shot he’d flubbed in the first game, too. 

Thrawn looked at him for a moment; then reset the shot instead of taking his own. “Try it again.” 

“What are you… but…” Eli just blinked at him, and Thrawn shrugged. 

“Consider it a forfeit on my part, if you like. But I can show you how to avoid that mistake.” 

“Alright,” Eli said, moving back to the table and lining his shot up again. 

“Wait,” Thrawn interrupted, before he could take it. “May I?” 

Eli briefly forgot how to breathe as Thrawn stepped up behind him, hand resting lightly on his upper arm. Not quite trusting himself to speak, he nodded instead; and Thrawn’s hand moved onto his. The biker leaned over a little along with him, his breath a faint puff of warmth on the back of Eli’s neck. 

“Adjust your grip like this… perfect. And—” to Eli’s disappointment, Thrawn let go of him and moved around to the other end of the pool table instead, pointing at a spot behind the three ball he was shooting for, “—aim here.” 

Trying to ignore the fact that he was basically staring straight at Thrawn’s crotch now, and only partly succeeding, Eli blew out a breath, took the shot, and— 

“Nicely done,” Thrawn said as the ball dropped into the empty pocket with a muffled thump, his tone pleased. He met Eli’s eyes, and Eli felt a flush of heat run through him, completely separate from the little bloom of pride at his accomplishment. 

“I, uh. I might need you to show me how to pull off a few more tricks like that,” he said, biting his lip and holding Thrawn’s gaze across the table. He was pretty sure he’d been reading Thrawn right, but… 

“It would be my pleasure,” Thrawn said, and Eli’s stomach flipped at the not-so-subtle emphasis he put on the word _pleasure._

Their second match took considerably longer than the first, the third longer still; and Thrawn’s hands-on demonstrations got a little more intimate each time. By the time Eli went to take a final, easy shot for the ‘win’, Thrawn didn’t even bother stepping out of his way, raising an eyebrow with a faint smirk when Eli gave the biker a blatant once-over for leaning against the table _exactly_ where he needed to be to sink the shot. 

With a shrug and a smirk of his own, Eli bent over and lined up anyway, his side nestled snugly into Thrawn’s front. Thrawn’s very warm, stomach-to-thigh region, front, to be exact; and Eli completely screwed up his shot and could not have cared less that he did. The white cue ball dropped into the side pocket a second after the eight ball, losing him the game, and Eli straightened up again, looking up to meet Thrawn’s eyes. They were still standing close enough for Eli to feel the biker’s body heat in the air between them. 

“Well that was fun,” he said, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from flicking down to Thrawn’s lips and back up again. Though in all honesty, he hadn’t tried very hard. 

“It was,” Thrawn answered, his voice dropping deeper than usual. “I enjoy your company, Eli.” 

Eli flushed, finally ducking his head to hide his flustered grin. “We’ll have to do this again sometime soon, then,” he said, forcing himself to go put his pool cue away on the wall rack before it got any later. Thrawn did the same, and Eli glanced at him in surprise. “You’re not gonna keep playing?” 

“No,” Thrawn said as they headed for the exit, pulling his jacket on with a quiet creak of leather. “I find myself… distracted, for some reason,” he said dryly, with a pointed look at Eli. 

“Oops,” Eli said innocently, holding the door open for him as they left the bar. 

“That was not a complaint,” Thrawn said, and Eli shivered, partly from the intense gaze Thrawn had turned towards him and partly from the chill of the night air. It wasn’t _that_ late, but the sun had gone down while they’d been in the bar and he hadn’t thought to grab a sweatshirt on his way out the door with Karyn earlier. 

Thrawn frowned; then stopped, shrugged back out of his jacket, and draped it around Eli’s shoulders. Eli meant to protest— he wasn’t _that_ cold— but the jacket was comfortably heavy, already warm from the biker’s body, and it smelled like… Thrawn. Faint musk and well-worn leather. 

Fuck, Thrawn smelled _good._

“Thanks,” Eli managed a little hoarsely, suddenly hyper-aware that Thrawn’s arms were still around him, hands on his waist. Large, warm, strong hands; hands Eli _really_ wanted to feel under that leather jacket instead of over top of it. 

Thrawn didn’t answer, just gazed down at Eli, his face half-lit by the nearest streetlamp, and Eli’s heart was thudding wildly in his chest as the moment stretched— 

And then Thrawn’s lips were on his, one hand running up his back and pulling him closer, and Eli slipped his own hands onto Thrawn’s hips, opening his mouth for Thrawn’s tongue. Thrawn took the invitation immediately and a soft whimper welled up in Eli’s throat, dizzy excitement thrilling through him as the kiss abruptly got a whole lot more… _hungry._

Eli was panting by the time they broke apart again; panting, horny as hell, and pretty damn certain he’d never been kissed so intensely in his entire life. 

He wanted more. He wanted _Thrawn._ All thoughts of what time it was, of work tomorrow morning, and of the fact that he had also been flirting with Thrass all week, it all disappeared in a flash; and he pressed himself up against Thrawn’s front again with a moan in the back of his throat, rising on tiptoes to meet the biker’s mouth in another heated kiss. Thrawn was getting hard, Eli could feel the stiffening heat against his stomach, and his hips twitched forward to grind his own rapidly-filling erection against Thrawn’s thigh without any conscious input from his brain. 

“Come back to my room with me?” Thrawn murmured, breaking the kiss again and ducking his head to mouth a trail down Eli’s neck instead. Eli let out a quiet gasp, his desire ratcheting even higher as sharp teeth scraped over his skin. 

“It would be my… pleasure,” he managed, echoing Thrawn’s line from earlier. He felt Thrawn chuckle, nuzzling at the skin under his ear to suck one last hot, wet kiss into his neck before finally pulling away again. 

Fortunately, the Pyrondi motel was literally around the corner from the bar; and less than five minutes later, Eli was up against the door to the biker’s room with his legs wrapped tightly around Thrawn’s hips and Thrawn’s mouth on his again, while Thrawn blindly dug out his keycard one-handed to actually get them _into_ the room and out of the hallway. 

It occurred to him, distantly, that he really would have to thank Karyn for dragging him out tonight— and then Thrawn got the door open and Eli stopped thinking about anything besides getting Thrawn inside him as fast as humanly possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So amrita_vein / wildspace did some absolutely _fantastic_ fucking art for the end scene of this chapter, do yourself a solid and check it out on tumblr [here!](https://wildspaceyokel.tumblr.com/post/614442899888832512/come-back-to-my-room-with-me-thrawn-murmured)
> 
> I'm STILL screaming about it, Wild, thank you so much ❤.❤


	3. Skin tight jeans, jet black hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee-fuckin'-haw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this my apology to you all for the cruel sex-cliffhanger of last chapter.  
> (I have no regrets bwahaha)

“How’s it coming?”

Eli jumped slightly, startled out of his daydreaming, and realized he’d just been standing there in front of Thrass’s motorcycle staring off into space. He turned around to see the biker himself leaning casually against the door from the office, arms folded and a small smile on his lips. 

_Stop looking at his lips,_ Eli scolded himself. His eyes immediately tried to wander to other parts of Thrass instead, shown off in mouth-watering detail by the usual tight shirt— black, today— and somehow even tighter blue jeans he was wearing, the detailing in the stitchwork emphasizing certain areas to about half a degree shy of indecent. 

Shifting his attention firmly to the worktable, Eli grabbed a rag and focused on furiously scrubbing grease from his hands, rattling off an update on the state of Thrass’s bike and only half paying attention to what he was saying. 

“…and that’s about all I can do for now. I’m still waiting on that damned gasket. I dunno _why_ they didn’t just send it with everything else, but once it gets here I’ll finally be able to—” 

Thrass, who had been _prowling_ closer while he’d been talking— or more accurately, babbling— pressed two fingertips to Eli’s lips with a low laugh that set something pleasantly burning in Eli’s belly. _Too_ pleasantly. Eli swallowed hard, staring up into Thrass’s eyes, so similar to Thrawn’s that they sent his mind immediately flashing back to just how much of Thrawn’s eyes he’d wound up seeing last night. 

_Thrawn carrying him across the room and tumbling them into bed, hands tearing off clothes and mouths hot on bare skin, Thrawn’s jet black eyes burning into him like fire as Eli’s fingers raked trails down his back—_

“It’s alright,” Thrass said, his voice a low rumble that was nearly a _purr._ “I know you’re doing the best you can. And anyway… I really can’t say I mind being stuck here awhile longer.” 

Eli’s breath hitched, pulse fluttering in his neck as Thrass took one more step forward and pinned him to his own workbench with an almost predatory smile, trying to ignore just how _good_ Thrass smelled. So much like Thrawn, but… More _spicy._ Less musky. Eli’s stomach tightened with desire, and he knew he shouldn’t want this, but he really, really _did—_ and Thrass was leaning down— the fingers on Eli’s lips were replaced by Thrass’s mouth— 

Eli melted into the kiss with a moan, his breath quickening as Thrass parted his lips with his tongue, hands moving to Eli’s back to pull him even closer. Eli didn’t know if he was surprised or completely _not_ to find that Thrass kissed very, very differently from his brother. Everything about Thrawn was so… _intense,_ quiet yet demanding attention; but Thrass, true to form, was playful, nipping Eli’s lip lightly with his teeth, tongue flickering, darting, teasing Eli’s to chase it into the wet heat of Thrass’s mouth. 

His hands though; Thrass’s hands felt _very_ much like Thrawn’s, large and strong and warm against Eli’s back even through his workshirt, and Eli suddenly, _desperately_ wanted to know if Thrass, like Thrawn, fucked the way he kissed, too. 

“Thrass— Thrass, wait,” Eli gasped, finally forcing himself to break away from the biker’s mouth. “I shouldn’t… God, I want you, but I…” Eli floundered, blushing. How the hell did you tell someone you already slept with their brother instead, just because he happened to _ask_ first? “Last night, I, well… Thrawn—” 

“Fucked you?” Thrass said, and then grinned as Eli stared at him, jaw dropping. “I know, he told me. He’s quite fond of you, you know.” 

“…Oh,” Eli finally managed, flushing as a little thrill of excitement lurched through his stomach that had nothing to do with Thrass pressed up against him. He and Thrawn hadn’t really talked about whether last night had actually _meant_ anything, but Eli abruptly realized he’d been kind of hoping it had. “So I should probably… talk to him, then. Before we… I mean—” 

“Worried he’ll be jealous?” Thrass asked, and Eli blushed harder, looking down at Thrass’s chest. “With anyone else, you’d be right. But he and I like to, mm… _share._ Prefer it, in fact.” 

Eli looked up again, momentarily tongue-tied with surprise. “But you’re— I thought you said you were _brothers._ ” 

“We are. Is that a problem for you?” Thrass asked, tilting his head slightly to regard Eli with an uncharacteristically serious expression. 

It made him look even _more_ strikingly like Thrawn. 

Eli just stared back at him for a moment, mouth opening and then closing soundlessly. It _should_ be a problem, he knew it should. He should be shocked; maybe disgusted, even. But all he could think about was how much he wanted _both_ of them. And the thought of the two tall, gorgeous brothers _sharing_ him… Thrawn and Thrass both kissing him, touching him, fucking him; maybe even _together…_

“It’s really, _really_ not,” Eli answered, his throat suddenly dry. 

A thrill of nerves shivered through him at the heated grin that practically leapt back onto Thrass’s face at his words, and then Thrass’s mouth was on his again, the biker’s hands moving down to cup his ass and hoist him up onto his worktable in one smooth, easy motion. As Eli opened his knees, Thrass pushed him down onto his back without ever breaking away from his mouth, grinding against him with a long, slow thrust of his hips. 

Eli’s moan was lost in the heat of Thrass’s mouth at the feel of the biker’s cock pressing against his, hot and hard even through their clothes. “I’m— my work clothes, I’ll get you dirty,” Eli panted as Thrass’s lips burned a trail of heat over his jaw and down his neck. 

“Maybe I like you filthy,” Thrass murmured, thrusting again, harder. Eli moaned again, tilting his head back to give Thrass more room to mouth at his neck and clutching at the biker’s back through his thin t-shirt. Thrass stopped again a moment later, though. “But you’re right, unfortunately,” he murmured into Eli’s neck with a sigh. “This probably _isn’t_ the best place. Much as I’ve been wanting to bend you over my bike since we got here.” 

A fresh thrill of desire lancing through him at that mental image, Eli groaned, whimpering just a little. _Right. Still in the garage. At work. Bad place to fuck in the middle of the day._

Thrass levered himself upright, still standing between Eli’s open legs and apparently completely unperturbed by the obvious tent he was pitching in his jeans. Eli followed, sitting up and sliding his hands onto Thrass’s ass, stifling a sudden giggle. _Thrass’s ass._

“What?” Thrass asked, and Eli shook his head, grinning. It might sound silly, but it was a damn fine ass anyway. 

“Nothing. Look, I have to finish up a few things here still. But you’re welcome to come by later this evening… if you’re still interested by then, that is,” he added, biting his lip with a crooked smirk. 

Thrass let out a shivering sort of hum, eyes flashing, and bent slightly to press another heated kiss to Eli’s lips, his fingers tangling lightly in Eli’s hair. “I can absolutely guarantee I will be.” 

* * *

Despite his distraction, Eli managed to keep his mind from wandering _too_ much and actually got everything wrapped up for the day on time. After downing a quick bite of leftovers for supper, he jumped in the shower and washed up very, _very_ thoroughly; then spent a solid ten minutes changing his mind about which shirt to wear with his favourite black cargo pants, all while knowing he wasn’t likely to be wearing any of it all that long. 

His choice was made for him when the doorbell rang while he was between shirts. Grabbing the nearest one— a plain, sort of military olive green, t-shirt; tight but not _too_ tight— Eli threw it on and hurried back upstairs in his bare feet, trying to comb his unruly, still-damp hair into order with his fingers as he went. 

Heady anticipation thrilled a little higher in his chest when he opened the door to see Thrass standing there, this time in tight black jeans and a deep red, form-fitting t-shirt with sleeves that barely covered his shoulders. The sleek black tattoos twining up both his arms disappeared under those, leaving Eli wondering just how far the ink went. And _really_ looking forward to finding out. 

“Hey,” Eli said, grinning and making no attempt this time to stop his gaze from wandering appreciatively. “Come on in. You want a drink?” he asked over his shoulder as he led the way to the kitchen after Thrass had kicked off his boots by the door. 

“Sure,” Thrass said, leaning against the counter in the middle of the room. “Whatever you’ve got is fine.” 

Quickly popping open a couple of hard lemonades from the fridge, Eli sauntered over and handed Thrass one bottle, holding onto it with a smirk when Thrass made to take it from him. Thrass grinned and pulled him closer, slowly drawing the bottle and Eli’s hand behind him until Eli was pressed against his front. 

“Cheers,” Eli said, finally releasing Thrass’s drink when the biker slipped his free hand around Eli’s waist. They clinked bottles, and then Eli turned his face to the side to take a long, slow drink, purposely exaggerating the motions of wrapping his lips around the cool mouth of the bottle and then licking his lips with a sigh when he was done. 

He looked back to find Thrass watching him intently with a lopsided smile, bottom lip caught between his teeth and his drink still only halfway up to his mouth. Eli raised an eyebrow at him and waited. 

“Mm,” Thrass hummed, dipping his head in a tiny nod before finally taking a drink as well. He bent his head and Eli met his mouth in an eager kiss, a little shiver of delight running through him when Thrass’s lips parted slightly to let a trickle of still-cold, tangy liquid spill into his mouth. Eli kissed him back, harder, both of them sharing Thrass’s mouthful of lemonade bit by bit, until there was nothing left but Thrass’s tongue, moving hot and wet against his own and still slightly fizzy from the drink. 

Thrass finally pulled away, sucking on Eli’s lower lip as he did, then heaved a thoughtful sigh and took another drink. Eli watched his throat moving as he swallowed and imagined dragging his tongue over that blue skin; imagined Thrass’s mouth on his cock instead of a glass bottle, throat bobbing the same way as he swallowed Eli down… 

“Can’t help wondering what _else_ Thrawn was right about,” Thrass commented, and Eli jerked his eyes up again. 

“What?” 

“Well—” Thrass interrupted himself with another long kiss that left Eli’s head spinning slightly— “He was right about how good a kisser you are. I have to admit I’m looking forward to finding out what else he wasn’t exaggerating about you.” 

Eli’s cheeks heated as Thrass’s hand dropped down to squeeze his ass instead, the biker’s hips rolling forward as he ground himself against the front of Eli’s hip. He was at least halfway to hard, already; and Eli wasn’t any better, cock thickening in his pants against Thrass’s thigh. He wouldn’t have expected to find the thought of the two talking about him like that so goddamned _hot,_ but… there it was. 

Taking one more deep drink and gasping a little at the burn, Eli put his drink down and pulled Thrass down for another kiss, twining his fingers through Thrass’s long, sleek black hair. This one quickly turned hungry, until they were both panting slightly for breath when Eli pulled away again. 

“Let’s go find out then,” he said. 

Thrass grinned at him, tossed back a good third of his drink in one go, and pushed off the counter. “Lead the way, gorgeous.” 

Taking his hand, Eli towed Thrass downstairs to his bedroom. Thrass shut the door behind them and Eli immediately pinned him to it, pulling his head down into a long, slow kiss, all wandering hands and exploring tongues and hot, panting breaths. When they finally came up for air, Eli smirked, hooked his fingers through the belt loops on the front of the biker’s jeans, and walked slowly backwards towards his bed, pulling Thrass along with him until he was flat on his back with Thrass’s hips between his thighs and Thrass’s tongue back in his mouth. 

With Thrass moving against him in lazy, sinuous thrusts, Eli shoved Thrass’s shirt up to his chest, running his palms over smooth blue skin and feeling the muscles in Thrass’s back shifting and flexing under his hands. Just like his brother, Thrass was _fit._ Leaner than Thrawn, definitely, but with the same deliciously broad shoulders and toned abs, narrow hips and tight, firm ass. 

Thrass knelt upright to pull his shirt off over his head in a practiced, graceful movement, loose hair fanning out in a sleek black curtain next to Eli when Thrass dropped down onto all fours on top of him again. Eli groaned, sliding his hands down to cup the biker’s ass while Thrass started licking and kissing a wet trail of fire down the side of his neck, warm hands slipping up under his t-shirt and rucking it up to his armpits. Thrass’s thumb brushed over one nipple, nudging the small metal barbell through it; and Eli whimpered, twitching up into the touch. 

“A little sensitive, are we?” Thrass murmured, and Eli could feel his lips curving into a smile against his neck. 

“Maybe you should— _mmh—_ find out,” Eli managed, despite Thrass sending another tremor through him with a light roll of his thumb. 

“Gladly,” Thrass answered, tugging Eli’s shirt off before biting kisses down his chest. “These _really_ suit you,” he added with a little hum of delight, flicking the tip of his tongue over Eli’s other piercing and sending little jolts of pleasure to his core. 

Blushing a little, Eli groaned again, looking down to watch Thrass licking and sucking at the dark, stiffened peak of his nipple, his hips rocking up and down in a futile attempt to grind himself up against Thrass. The biker’s thighs were keeping his own legs open, but Thrass stayed kneeling just a _little_ too high for Eli to get any real friction. 

It was torture, pure delicious torture under those talented lips and tongue; and Eli squirmed under him, a whine welling up in the back of his throat. He felt Thrass’s smile against him; then he gasped when Thrass’s teeth closed lightly on his sensitive nipple. 

“Impatient?” Thrass murmured, slipping one hand down to palm Eli’s cock through his pants. 

“Maybe,” Eli answered with a breathless laugh, hips bucking up into Thrass’s touch. 

Thrass just laughed softly, shifting across Eli’s chest to his other nipple. He kept toying with Eli’s dick through his pants the whole while, squeezing his shaft, circling a thumb over the head, fingers dipping lower to caress his balls and _almost_ down to his ass; until Eli was squirming and moaning, hands fisting in the covers beside him. 

After what felt like an eternity of torment, Thrass finally pulled away and knelt upright to undo Eli’s pants and tug them down and off, tossing them unceremoniously off the edge of the bed with a heated grin. Eli’s socks and underwear followed immediately, before Thrass lay down next to him, pulling Eli onto his side for deep, hungry kiss. 

“Turn around,” Thrass murmured, patting Eli’s hip as he rolled onto his back and fixed Eli with an expectant look. 

Biting his lip with a crooked grin, Eli twisted around until he was on hands and knees facing the foot of his bed, carefully swinging a leg over to straddle Thrass’s shoulders without accidentally kneeing the biker in the face. That would probably ruin the whole moment pretty damn thoroughly. 

Eli heard Thrass’s quiet hum of pleasure behind him as he settled into place; and he shivered as Thrass’s palms skimmed up the backs of his thighs before warm lips pressed against the back of his leg, the biker kissing and licking a trail of fire over his skin. Large, strong hands gripped both his ass cheeks; he felt a puff of warmth breath— and then the hot wet pressure of Thrass’s tongue sliding over his exposed hole sent a dizzying flash of arousal through him from head to toe. 

His toes actually _did_ curl as Thrass licked into him again in another long, slow stroke, the tip of his tongue just barely pressing inside him on its way past. Panting, Eli pressed his own lips to Thrass’s taut stomach, trailing a series of licks and kisses downwards until he was mouthing at the hard heat of Thrass’s cock through his jeans. Thrass’s groans were muffled as Eli teased him through the slightly stretchy denim, letting the humid warmth of his breath seep into the material and closing his lips around the head of Thrass’s cock with an appreciative hum when the biker’s hips rolled up to grind against his mouth. 

With a final tug on Thrass’s waistband with his teeth and a flicker of his tongue over the skin just beneath, Eli levered himself onto one hand to fumble Thrass’s fly open one-handed. He nearly toppled over sideways with a groan when Thrass shifted down and forward to lick and then suck lightly at his balls, but managed to stay upright and wrestle Thrass’s jeans open. 

Quivering as Thrass lapped at the base of his aching cock before moving back to his balls again, Eli couldn’t help grinning, too, as he started shoving the biker’s jeans partway down his hips. It wasn’t easy. 

“Commando, eh. Why am I not surprised?” he commented, and felt Thrass breathe out a laugh under him. 

“Easier access,” Thrass murmured against his skin before burying his face straight back into Eli’s ass. 

Eli groaned again as Thrass licked into him even harder, practically tongue-fucking him while he extricated the biker’s stiff cock out of his skin tight jeans. Thrass shuddered under him with a muffled groan when Eli finally closed his lips over his cock and sucked him in with a moan of pleasure. 

With Thrass’s tongue expertly working him up until he was so achingly hard he could feel himself leaking precome onto Thrass’s chest, Eli lost track of time completely, rocking gently back and forth on Thrass’s face with the biker’s cock thick and heavy in his mouth. He finally pulled off with a sloppy, wet sucking noise, resting his forehead on Thrass’s thigh and panting into the front of his hip. 

“Thrass… Thrass, don’t _tease_ me anymore, I— fuck, please, I _want_ you,” he finally managed, shaking as that slick pressure delved into him again, circling, sliding; pushing deeper until he almost wanted to cry for needing _more._

Thrass’s tongue slipped out of him, and Eli felt the warm, wet press of the biker’s lips against his ass cheek just before fingers circled lightly over his spit-slick hole. Shuddering, Eli bucked back into the touch with a groan, feeling the very tip of Thrass’s finger press inside him, rubbing over his rim with just a hint of pressure. 

“You’ve got lube and condoms?” Thrass murmured against the back of his leg, fingers slipping away again and one hand caressing his ass instead. 

His head still spinning with desire, it took Eli a second or two to actually register the question. 

“Oh, yeah, ‘course. Hang on,” he managed, gracelessly flopping sideways off Thrass and rolling off the bed to go rifle through his dresser drawer, grabbing the little case of wet wipes he kept around for this as well. 

He heard Thrass shuffling on the bed behind him as he did, and turned back to see the biker lounging naked on his side with one knee bent up, his head propped up on one hand and the fingers of the other running idly over his own cock. Eli’s heart skipped a beat, a fresh lurch of arousal making his own cock jump and leaving him more than a little light-headed as he crossed back to the bed to rejoin Thrass. 

Thrass pulled him straight into a long, lazy kiss; long enough for Eli’s heart rate to calm down a little again before Thrass rolled him onto his back. Kneeling between his legs, Thrass hooked one of Eli’s knees over his shoulder and pressed it forward, bending Eli in on himself just enough to raise his hips off the mattress. 

Biting his lip, panting slightly with anticipation, Eli watched as Thrass popped open the lube one-handed with a little flourish— and then gasped, jerking as cold lube dripped over his ass and up his balls. Thrass shot him an impish little grin and Eli breathed out a laugh that turned into a hitched moan instead when two slick fingers circled his hole, spreading the lube around and warming it up at the same time. 

Those fingers finally pressed inside him, Thrass’s gaze holding Eli’s the whole time. His mouth open and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, Eli couldn’t have looked away if he’d wanted to, trapped by Thrass’s dark eyes while Thrass started fingering him almost _agonizingly_ slowly. 

Thrass worked him open like that, not speeding up, eventually adding a third finger and going steadily deeper and deeper until Eli felt the biker’s knuckles pressing hard against his ass with every firm, deliberate stroke. Swimming in hazy bliss, Eli pulled his own knees higher with both hands, spreading himself open and barely even noticing the continual string of slushy moans falling from his lips as Thrass finger-fucked him slow and deep. 

After one last deep thrust that rocked Eli back into his pillow, Thrass finally pulled his fingers out. Quickly wiping his hand clean, he pressed a kiss to Eli’s calf before digging out a condom and tossing the box aside. Letting his legs fall open to the sides, Eli propped himself up on both elbows to get a better view of Thrass rolling the rubber on and lubing himself up. 

Thrass looked up and grinned as he saw Eli watching him, and his movements suddenly shifted from methodical to… almost theatrical, his hand working luxuriantly up and down his own stiff cock and a breathy moan erupting from his throat. 

“Christ… I could almost get off just watching you doing that,” Eli groaned, dropping down onto his back again as Thrass started thrusting into his own grip just above Eli’s own throbbing cock, the biker’s knees wide to either side of his ass. 

Thrass laughed, dropping down onto one hand and nipping at Eli’s bottom lip. “Well that sounds like a challenge,” he said, tone teasing. “Maybe I should try.” 

Eli whimpered, hips twitching as Thrass’s cock pressed against his, slick and hot. “You _wouldn’t._ ” 

Thrass chuckled, then bent his head to cover Eli’s mouth with his in a quick kiss. “You’re sure you are up for it tonight, though?” he asked, the teasing tone fading away as he searched Eli’s eyes. 

“ _Hell_ yes, I am,” Eli said without hesitating. He was, in fact, pretty sure he might actually die if he didn’t get Thrass’s dick in him very, very soon. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well. I just know my brother can… get a little rough,” Thrass answered, eyes flashing with something heated. “I assume this _is_ his handiwork?” he continued, dipping his head to suck lightly on one of the numerous hickeys decorating Eli’s neck, chest, and shoulders. 

The arousal burning hot in Eli’s gut lurched even higher at the sudden, vivid memories of the night before. Thrawn biting and sucking at his skin; Thrawn pinning his wrists above his head; Thrawn bending him almost double until his knees were practically up next to his shoulders, then fucking him, hard, until he was _howling_ shamelessly. He’d come all over himself with barely a touch on his cock, so hard it had hit him in the face. And then Thrawn had licked it all off his lips, chin and cheek before climaxing inside him with an honest-to-god _snarl._

Thrass was watching with a knowing grin, and Eli cleared his throat. “Well, yes. But… he’s not the only one who likes it a little rough sometimes.” 

Thrass’s grin widened. 

“Good to know,” he said, then slipped a hand under Eli’s back. Eli yelped as Thrass rolled them over so that Eli was on top again, straddling Thrass’s stomach with the biker’s hands gripping his hips. “Go ahead and have your way with me, then.” 

“Ohh, I get it. You just want me to do all the work,” Eli teased, wriggling backwards until Thrass’s stiff cock was rubbing against his ass. 

Thrass coughed a laugh. “Trust me,” he said, hips rolling up to grind himself against Eli, “it’s been damn hard work _not_ fucking you senseless all week.” 

“Well why in the hell haven’t you been?” Eli murmured. Reaching behind himself as he leaned forward, he closed his fingers around Thrass’s shaft and spread his knees, rubbing Thrass’s slick cockhead back and forth over his hole. 

Thrass groaned, his eyes fluttering briefly shut as Eli settled back and down, just far enough to press the very tip of Thrass’s cock inside him. “…I was being polite? Honestly, I’m not really sure anymore, bu— _uhh…_ ” 

He trailed off into a wordless groan as Eli sank further down onto his cock with a moan of his own, the mild burn of the stretch giving way almost immediately to the bliss of being properly filled by the heat of Thrass’s slick, stiff cock. With Thrass’s hands on his hips and his own hands braced on the biker’s broad shoulders, Eli started slowly rocking his hips, his back arching as he luxuriated in the feel of Thrass _finally_ sliding in and out of him. He took Thrass deeper and deeper each time, only pausing with a shivering groan once he had Thrass’s cock buried to the hilt inside him, his ass resting on the biker’s thighs. 

“ _Fuck…_ Eli,” Thrass breathed, one hand slipping up the back of Eli’s neck and tugging him forward, down into another kiss. 

It was sloppy, sporadic, as kisses went; all panting breaths and nipping teeth and darting tongues as Eli started riding Thrass in earnest, rocking back and forth, sliding up and down the length of Thrass’s thick cock. He could feel Thrass’s fingers digging into his hip, his own cock jumping and twitching between his legs as he sped up; until his breath was coming in short, sharp pants, a whine of a moan on every exhale as he filled himself with Thrass’s hard heat again and again and again. 

His rhythm faltered and he shuddered, moaning when Thrass closed a hand around his cock between them in a single long, tight stroke. Levering himself upright, Eli spread his knees wider still and leaned back with both hands bracing on Thrass’s legs before he started moving again, thrusting his hips, fucking himself on Thrass’s cock with a deep groan. 

Thrass started jerking him off, hand still slick with lube, and Eli sped up, looking down through heavy lids and watching Thrass watch him, the biker’s fist pumping steadily up and down his leaking cock. Thrass was panting too, tattooed chest heaving, abs tight and twitching; and Eli whimpered, sweat trickling down the center of his chest to his stomach as he rode Thrass harder, shifting slightly, leaning back further and further until he found— 

“ _Fuck—_ oh, fuck— _Thrass,_ ” he gasped as he hit just the right angle, his cock trying to jump in Thrass’s firm grip and his blood burning in his veins like fire. 

“Yeah, that’s it— I’m so fucking close,” Thrass panted, fisting Eli’s cock harder. “Come for me, Eli… I want to _feel_ you, come on my cock, come all over me—” 

With a long, desperate whine, his fingers digging into Thrass’s thighs, Eli slammed himself up and down Thrass’s cock once— twice— three more times— and the coiled tension in him _snapped,_ a wordless cry ripping from his throat as his cock throbbed in Thrass’s grip, spurt after spurt of his come painting trails of creamy white over the biker’s blue skin. 

Eli’s hips kept bucking jerkily as he shuddered his way through his orgasm, gasping and twitching and practically collapsing forward onto Thrass as he finished coming. He felt Thrass plant both feet on the bed, gripping his hips with both hands and driving up into him hard and deep; and in what felt like no time at all, Thrass went rigid under him with an explosive groan, slamming up into Eli one last time as he came. 

Panting, shaky, Eli just lay there on Thrass’s heaving, sweaty chest with the biker’s arms around him, feeling the slippery warmth of his own come smearing between them. He hardly noticed his own incoherent whimper when Thrass shifted, shushing him gently as he reached down between them and carefully pulled out. 

“Come on,” he murmured, patting Eli’s hip with his other hand, and Eli finally rolled off him sideways with a groan. 

A sleepy smirk crept onto his face as he watched Thrass chuck the used condom in the small garbage can and clean himself up a little with the wipes. Staring down at his front, still coated from navel to nipples with Eli’s come, the biker hesitated for a moment before shooting Eli an amused look. Clearly giving up on trying to clean up entirely for the moment, he dropped back down onto the bed with Eli and cuddled up facing him, head propped up on one hand and his long black hair fanning over the pillow. 

“Well _that_ was an impressive one,” Thrass said, lips twitching up into a crooked smirk. 

Eli hummed contentedly by way of answer, distracted by tracing his fingers over the ink just below Thrass’s collarbones. The inversed tattoos on the biker’s arms continued over his shoulders and split across his upper back and chest, the positive and negative space of black ink and blue skin merging smoothly into one another without break. There was something deeply mesmerizing about it, especially when Thrass moved; and Eli absolutely could not have decided whether he liked this or Thrawn’s extensive back tattoo better. 

Speaking of which… 

“So… what happens now?” Eli ventured, nerves fluttering in his stomach as he kept his eyes fixed on Thrass’s chest. 

He felt Thrass’s smile as the biker pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Well, now we do this sort of thing a whole lot more before Thrawn and I have to go back home. Unless you don’t want to, of course.” 

Eli gave him a light swat, snorting out a laugh. “Of course I fucking _want_ to, you—” 

Words failed him and he finally looked up to see Thrass grinning knowingly at him. Wiping the unfairly attractive smirk off his face seemed like a good course of action for the moment, and Eli set about that task with supreme dedication for the next several minutes, deeply pleased at the slightly dazed look on Thrass’s face when he was through kissing him as soundly as possible. 

“I _meant—_ ” Eli paused again, trying to find the words. “When you said you like to, um, share… what exactly did you mean? And you’re _sure_ Thrawn’s not going to be upset we did this?” 

One toned blue-and-black shoulder lifted in a shrug. “I meant whatever you’re comfortable with, pretty much. We both like you, Eli. We like spending time with you together, or you can keep it one at a time if you prefer.” 

“You mean… we can all spend time together, like just at the diner, or also together like… this?” Eli asked, swallowing nervously— what if Thrass was offended by the implications— but not able to stop the question coming out. 

His fears came to nothing when the _dirtiest_ smile he’d seen yet crossed Thrass’s face. 

“I knew I liked you filthy,” the biker said, his voice low and throaty and nearly a growl. “To answer both your questions, no, Thrawn is definitely not going to be upset. He already knows I’m here right now. And yes, I know for a fact we’d both like to fuck you together if you want us to.” Murmuring in his ear, Thrass added, “We talked about it last night.” 

Eli shivered at the thought, his cock twitching with interest and making an admirable effort to get hard again already. A soft moan escaped his lips as Thrass started mouthing at his neck again, working a slow trail down to his collarbone and then licking his way back up Eli’s throat and along his jaw before covering Eli’s mouth with his. 

“Shower?” Thrass finally asked after a long, lingering kiss. 

“Love to,” Eli replied, grinning. He was pretty sure his legs would be able to hold him up again by now; though they wobbled treacherously when he got an eyeful of that truly spectacular ass as they headed to the bathroom together. A small worry struck him as he started the shower up for the second time that evening, and he turned to Thrass. “You know I didn’t sleep with Thrawn first because I like him… better or anything, right? I had a hell of a time this week, thinking I’d have to actually _choose_ between you two.” 

“I didn’t think you had,” Thrass said, smiling as he followed Eli in. “And it doesn’t bother me. Thrawn always _has_ had a bit of a thing for going first.” 

“Huh,” Eli said thoughtfully. He just digested that for a moment while he lounged against the steamy wall and watched hot water pouring down Thrass’s bare skin, vaguely wondering how many other people had been lucky enough to enjoy both brothers’ attentions in the past. “So, I think you said something earlier about how you’ve been wanting to bend me over your bike all week?” 

“I did,” Thrass said, his gaze tracking over Eli in turn. “Have I maybe not been the only one thinking about that?” 

“It’s a possibility.” Eli grinned. “The garage _is_ closed for the night if you wanted to find out… just sayin’.” 

“I like the way you think,” Thrass answered; then laughed, pulling Eli close under the spray of the shower. “You know, I can honestly say I _never_ thought I’d be happy the fucking thing broke down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid there's likely to be a _bit_ of a longer wait for the next chapters compared to these first three, seeing as how they're, um, (mumbles)notwrittenyet, but I hope you enjoyed this one in the meantime!


	4. Do you wanna take a walk outside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks due to ZsforSs and Jewelliffer for the random Thranto biker threesome ideas that planted the seeds of this whole AU. And to everyone else who shamelessly encouraged this (you know who you are… yes, you. And you, too).

“You did _both_ of them?!” 

Eli grinned and winced all at once. “Keep it _down,_ jeez. I don’t need the entire town to know.” 

“In this town? That won’t take much,” Karyn said wryly, but she lowered her voice to normal levels again. “How did you even… Do they _know?_ ” 

His ears burning, Eli nodded as he busied himself with the innards of the dingy Pontiac currently up on the lift. “C’mon, Kay, you know me better than to ask that,” he said reproachfully, his voice simultaneously echoing and muffled with his head under the little Sunfire’s engine. “Of course they do. I wouldn’t sneak around like that.” 

“And they’re both okay with it.” 

He could hear the skepticism in her tone and flushed again. “Yup,” he answered, trying to keep his voice casual. 

There was a long pause, and when Karyn spoke again, her tone was a little hesitant. Tentative. 

Really not something Eli was used to hearing from her. 

“E, you know that is a little, well… _odd,_ right? I mean, they’re _brothers,_ ” she added when Eli didn’t answer straight away. 

He finally ducked out again to face her, a nervous little swirl of butterflies in his stomach. 

“I know, Kay, I do. Seriously. It’s…” He hesitated for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. “You’re the only one I trust to know. I know it’s not exactly a… common arrangement—” Karyn snorted a laugh, mouth quirking in a half smirk, and the knot in Eli’s stomach loosened “— but I like them both. A lot. And they really are both fine with it, we all talked about it this morning. So if everyone’s happy with the situation and no one’s getting hurt, is it really that big a deal?” 

Karyn eyed him for a moment longer, that little wry smile still on her lips. 

“I guess it isn’t, at that,” she said, the smile widening into a grin. Eli’s tension finally dropped away completely and he grinned back. 

“So I guess I won’t be seeing you much until they’re gone, now you’ve got _two_ boyfriends to keep you occupied,” Karyn said, with a definite _leer._

“They’re not my _boyfriends,_ ” Eli said, blushing again and not able to protest the accusation. He’d canceled their usual Friday night hangout yesterday so Thrass could come over instead, after all; and they already had plans to spend Sunday— Eli’s only day off— all together, too. _And_ Thrawn was supposed to come see him later today when he was done work. “Or, well, I don’t know. Maybe they are.” 

“Well is this a one-time thing or not?” 

“No, they, uh…” Eli cleared his throat. “Thrawn has to go back to work Monday so he’s heading out tomorrow afternoon. Thrass is still sticking around till his bike’s repaired.” 

“Not what I asked,” Karyn pointed out, clearly amused. 

“And they said they want to keep visiting and I can come stay at one of their places anytime I want,” Eli mumbled in a rush, hiding back under the Sunfire again and focusing on loosening the stuck oil pan nut. 

“So they _are!_ ” 

Eli grunted noncommittally, not entirely able to keep a pleased edge out of it. It did kind of seem to be headed that way. So far, at least. He just… didn’t want to get ahead of himself. 

Especially not with a soon-to-be long distance-ish and decidedly non-standard… whatever this was. 

“ _Anyway,_ ” he said, changing the subject, “what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

Eli ducked down and met her too-innocent look with a raised eyebrow before disappearing back up into the engine again. “Oh please. You really think I wouldn’t recognize a certain, very distinctive, white-jacketed rider on a white K1600 heading out to the highway this morning from, let me think, the direction of your house, maybe?” 

“Well. Let’s just say you’re not the only one with an open invitation to the city sometime soon,” Karyn said lightly, and Eli grinned again, shaking his head with a laugh. 

Looked like last night would have been canceled one way or another, anyway. No wonder she hadn’t bugged him about it at the time. 

* * *

“Don’t get too distracted, now,” Thrass murmured in Eli’s ear before pulling away with a smirk to pull his helmet on. 

Eli flushed but ignored the comment, tugging his own helmet into place as Thrass swung a leg over the bike and settled in behind him, arms wrapping around Eli’s chest and his front pressed to Eli’s back. It wasn’t like Eli didn’t know his bike _literally_ inside and out, and the roads around here better than the back of his own _hand,_ and— 

His indignant train of thought was derailed when Thrass shifted a little, the heat of his crotch rubbing against the top of Eli’s ass. 

Eli swallowed hard, turning his full attention to the road as he pulled into the street between the garage and KF’s Diner. Maybe Thrass _did_ have a point. A little. 

With the noontime sun high in a clear sky, he headed out of town towards their eventual destination, basking in the freedom of being out on the road again for the first time in a week just as much as the feeling of Thrass’s arms around him while he drove. They reached the turnoff without incident; though as Eli steered them down the little hard-packed dirt side road leading into the forest, he felt Thrass shift against him again, the movement… deliberate this time. 

Eli flushed again under his helmet, very, _very_ aware of what was gradually stiffening up against him as they cruised slowly down the narrow, bumpy track, heading up the gentle slope of the hill. By the time he pulled off into the clearing, rolled to a stop next to Thrawn’s bike and killed the engine, his own pants were a little tighter than they had been before heading out. And Thrass, well… 

Thrass pulled off his helmet at the same time Eli did before they climbed off, arm tightening around Eli’s waist. He ground up against Eli with a little roll of his hips, the sun-warmed leather of his jacket creaking as he leaned forward to mouth a kiss into Eli’s neck. 

“I could get used to riding like this,” Thrass murmured, and Eli could feel the biker’s smile pressing against his skin just as easily as he could feel Thrass’s hard-on pressing against his ass. 

He tilted his head, giving Thrass better access to his neck and was just opening his mouth to answer when someone else spoke first. 

“Impatient, are we,” Thrawn called as he stepped out from the treeline and into the little clearing. 

Eli jumped a little, flushing again, but Thrass just hopped off the bike and grinned at his brother, stretching with a little groan. “Found the place alright, then?” 

“Clearly,” Thrawn said drily. “Eli’s directions were excellent.” 

Eli climbed off too, watching Thrass rooting around in the saddlebags. 

“I _still_ can’t believe you two wanted to go on an actual picnic,” he said, laughing a little and taking the large checked blanket Thrass handed to him. He’d honestly thought they were pulling his leg when Thrass had suggested it the other day and Thrawn had _agreed._

“Sure, why not?” Thrass said with a wink. “Anyway, you’re the one who pointed out that neither your house or the motel is exactly the most private place to spend a little… quality time together in the middle of the day.” 

It _was_ true, Eli reflected as they headed off up the path. He was fairly certain he was cursed with the nosiest neighbours in the entire county— which was saying something— and Thrass had pointed out that in addition to the motel being in one of the ‘busier’ areas of town, the walls were not exactly… soundproof. 

He and Thrawn had exchanged a _look_ and then glanced at Eli in unison with near-matching smirks, who’d felt himself turn so red at the memory of his night there with Thrawn that it was a wonder his hair didn’t catch fire. 

He wasn’t _that_ loud. 

Probably. 

The conversation had moved on, and Eli joined in, the three of them chatting about work and life, everything and nothing, as Eli led the way up the winding path towards the quiet, secluded little spot where he knew they weren’t likely to be disturbed by anyone.

“Wow. Beautiful spot,” Thrass commented, looking around as they finally reached the hidden clearing a ways off the trail. 

The warm swell of pride in Eli’s stomach at Thrass’s words got a little bigger when Thrawn agreed, shooting him one of those quiet little smiles and coming over to help clear a patch of ground of loose rocks and twigs. Eli spread out the big, soft blanket with a flourish, and then Thrawn and Thrass unloaded lunch onto it. 

Club sandwiches and potato salad Thrass had picked up at the diner before they left, and— Eli couldn’t help laughing when Thrawn pulled a case of lemonade out of the small, soft-sided cooler he’d been carrying slung over one shoulder. Not the hard kind, just regular old lemonade from the corner store, the same stuff Eli had grown up drinking in the summers. 

“Come on, really? Doesn’t this break some kind of… gang rules against being too damned _wholesome?_ ” he asked with a teasing grin, watching the two tattooed, pierced bikers shrugging out of their leather jackets as they settled down on the blanket with the picnic lunch. 

“We won’t tell if you won’t,” Thrass said with a wink. 

Thrawn just raised an eyebrow and held out a bottle of lemonade. 

Still giggling to himself, Eli took the lemonade and joined them, shucking off his denim riding jacket before plunking himself down cross-legged between the two and unwrapping a sandwich. He was _starving,_ and judging by the comfortable silence that fell as they all dug in, the other two were as well. 

It really was nice, Eli thought as he finished the last triangle of his club— slathered in mayonnaise the way Karyn knew he liked it— just sitting in the shade, listening to the cheerful birdsong and watching the sunlight filtering down through the gaps in the canopy of leaves above. There was a light breeze, too; just enough to keep the bugs away without being cold. Eli always had enjoyed this sort of thing, hiking or camping or just spending a quiet day outside somewhere beautiful… and it seemed Thrawn and Thrass did as well. Which was a very nice and mildly unexpected surprise. 

Maybe big-city types weren’t _all_ so bad, he reflected with a smile, chugging back the last of his lemonade with a contented sigh. 

Thrass, who had already finished eating and was stretched out on his back with his ankles crossed, eyes closed and hands behind his head, cracked an eye and raised his eyebrows at Eli. “You comfortable enough like that?” 

“Mm. Not quite,” Eli replied, twisting around and scootching over a little to lie back as well with his head pillowed on Thrass’s lap. Thrawn glanced at them with another little half-smile from his spot just a couple feet from Eli, putting away the empty potato salad container before lounging back cross-legged, propped up on both hands with his face tilted up to the sun. 

Eli felt Thrass shift slightly under him; then the biker’s fingers began stroking lightly through his hair. He hummed a sigh, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the gentle touch. They sat in silence for awhile longer; until Eli, with a little flare of nerves, shuffled sideways and nudged Thrawn’s knee with his leg. 

More of a rub than a nudge, really. 

“It sucks that you have to leave already.” 

“It does.” 

“Be a shame not to put the afternoon to good use, then, wouldn’t it,” Eli said after another tiny, nervous hesitation, biting his lip with a crooked grin. 

“It would,” Thrawn said, black eyes flashing. He twisted around to lie down parallel to his brother, head propped up on one hand and his eyes never leaving Eli. Eli did the same, stretching out on his side facing Thrawn with his heart thudding against his ribs so hard from nervous excitement that he could have believed it was trying to escape. 

Behind him, Thrass chuckled, rolling over to spoon loosely around Eli’s back, one hand resting on his waist. Eli hesitated again; not from nerves this time, exactly, but just because he wasn’t really sure how things normally went with… three people instead of two. 

Fortunately, Thrawn clearly had a better idea of what to do next than Eli did, leaning forward to press an almost chaste kiss to Eli’s lips; inviting but not demanding— and while Eli appreciated the chance to change his mind about the other reason, besides the actual picnic part, that they had decided to come out here together… he really, really _hadn’t_ changed it. 

Slipping one hand onto Thrawn’s hip, Eli kissed him back just a little harder, eager for more. Thrawn responded instantly, lips parting for Eli’s, his hand running up Eli’s arm and over his shoulder to cup his jaw, fingers toying with Eli’s hair. Eli let out a little humming gasp into Thrawn’s mouth as he felt Thrass press an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, soft and warm and wet. 

The sudden swirl of arousal at having two mouths on him at once left him light-headed, his fingers tightening on Thrawn’s hip as he pulled Thrawn closer until he was firmly sandwiched between the two bikers. He could feel his pulse racing, heart thumping in the hollow of his throat from excitement and anticipation as his kiss with Thrawn deepened while Thrass’s hand slipped forward to slide up his stomach under his t-shirt. 

Thrawn’s leg pressed forward between Eli’s thighs at the same time, and Eli lost himself in sensation with a shaky moan; almost overwhelmed by the feeling of Thrawn and Thrass’s hands on him at the same time, Thrawn’s tongue moving against his while Thrass continued mouthing at his neck, Thrass toying with his nipple under his rucked-up shirt and grinding slowly against him from behind. Eli couldn’t have stopped his hips from moving if he’d wanted to, rocking back and forth between the two bikers, Thrawn’s cock stiff against his own erection and Thrass’s hot and hard against his ass. 

“Wow, that’s, uh… that’s… wow,” Eli panted when he and Thrawn finally came up for air. He wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ been this worked up before. Every single touch set him shivering with desire, and they were touching him a _lot;_ with the end result that his cock was twitching near-constantly in his suddenly way-too-tight jeans. 

Thrawn nipped at his lower lip just as Thrass tweaked his stiffened, sensitive nipple again, and Eli gasped, his hips jerking between the two brothers. 

“Enjoying yourself, I take it,” Thrass murmured behind him, and Eli groaned as the biker’s palm slid slowly down his front. 

“You could— _ahh—_ you could say that, yeah,” Eli laughed, breathless. He squirmed a little, hips twitching again as he felt Thrass’s fingers teasing _just_ under the waistband of his jeans. “God, don’t _stop._ ”

He had just enough time to see the darkly promising smile that flashed across Thrawn’s face before Thrawn’s mouth was on his again, hand skimming down his side and onto his bare waist. His moans were lost into Thrawn’s mouth as Thrass worked his fly open, the biker slipping one hand into Eli’s underwear to palm his achingly stiff cock with a strained, appreciative-sounding hum into the crook of his neck. 

Fumbling between himself and Thrawn as Thrass’s hips pressed forward harder against his ass, Eli worked the other biker’s jeans open as well, shifting back just a little into Thrass to give himself room to wrap his fingers around Thrawn’s thick cock. Thrawn groaned, his breath hitching as Eli started stroking him, a little awkwardly given how close the three of them were pressed together, but Eli couldn’t have cared less with Thrass’s nimble fingers on his dick while he had Thrawn’s hot and heavy in his hand. 

He was already panting, whimpering into Thrawn’s mouth by the time Thrawn reached down to push Eli’s jeans down his hip and slide one large, warm hand into the back of his underwear to squeeze his ass. Eli felt Thrass shift away behind him, the loss of the biker’s body heat leaving him suddenly chilled despite the warm air; and then Thrawn rolled him onto his back without breaking the kiss, kneeling between Eli’s thighs with Eli’s hand still on his cock. 

Eli couldn’t help glancing down between them, a shaky groan rising in his throat and his own cock throbbing in his undone pants at the sight of Thrawn’s, stiff and flushed in his hand. 

“What would you like from us, Eli?” Thrawn asked, meeting Eli’s gaze with a serious but _smouldering_ look in his eyes. 

_Everything,_ was what jumped immediately to Eli’s lips. 

“Uh—” Blushing, he swallowed hard and glanced over at Thrass. The other biker was lounging on his side next to them, propped up on one elbow with his head resting on his hand and his lip caught between his teeth as he gazed back at Eli with a crooked smile. Eli shrugged helplessly and cleared his throat, looking up at Thrawn again. Or at least the general vicinity of Thrawn’s mouth, anyway. “I’m not sure? I’ve never… done this before. And, well… I don’t know exactly what you’re both, um. Comfortable with.” 

The fire in Thrawn’s eyes spread to a heated half-smile that tugged at his lips as he gazed back at Eli for a second; then he buried his face into Eli’s neck. Eli’s breath caught and he tilted his head to give Thrawn better access, his own grip tightening where his fingers were still wrapped around Thrawn’s cock. 

“Would you like me to fuck you again, right here?” Thrawn murmured quietly into Eli’s ear, in between mouthing and sucking at his skin, nipping at his earlobe; and he thrust once, slowly, into Eli’s grip. Eli’s stomach tightened, the sharp jolt of arousal making him dizzy as he nodded, moaning a garbled _uh-huh._ Thrawn hummed and licked a wet trail along Eli’s jaw, until his lips brushed the shell of Eli’s ear as he continued, voice low and throaty. “You can taste Thrass while I do, if you want to.” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Eli groaned, shuddering as the image flashed instantly through his mind. “Will he—”

Eli cut himself off, turning his head to direct the question at Thrass instead, but it was Thrawn who answered him before he managed to put the words together. “He will enjoy that, yes.” 

Thrass grinned as though he knew _exactly_ what his brother was talking about, even though he couldn’t possibly have heard what Thrawn had said into Eli’s ear before that. 

“Did you bring supplies?” Thrawn asked, pressing another heated kiss to Eli’s lips and thrusting into his hand again. 

Eli nodded breathlessly as Thrawn pulled back to fix him with that intense gaze. “Jacket pockets.” 

He heard Thrass move, presumably to grab said jacket from where Eli had left it, and then he groaned as Thrawn pulled out of his grip and shifted down the blanket between his legs. The warm pressure of Thrawn’s mouth closed briefly over the head of his cock through his briefs, breath seeping hot through the thin material. Eli shivered and then jerked with a little gasp as Thrawn tugged his jeans down his hips, pulling his underwear down with it before licking a single long, slow stripe up the underside of his shaft. 

“Turn over for me,” Thrawn said, kneeling upright to sit back on his heels, hands running up the insides of Eli’s spread thighs. 

He looked so fucking good, kneeling there in the dappled sunlight that Eli just stared for a moment first, greedily taking in the sight of the biker’s kiss-swollen lips and slightly disheveled hair, his hard cock jutting up from his open black jeans and his dark grey t-shirt rucked up just enough to show a glimpse of taut lower belly between the sharply defined lines of his hips. 

Thrawn’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips, still quirked up in that tiny, crooked half smile that promised so, so much; and Eli finally tore his eyes away and rolled over onto his hands and knees in front of the biker, anticipation and _need_ swirling hot through his core. Thrass lay down next to him again with a grin on his face and ducked in sideways to meet Eli’s lips in a kiss. 

Eli’s muffled sigh turned into a sudden loud moan instead when he felt Thrawn’s teeth close lightly on his bared ass, hands working his clothes a little further down his thighs. Those hands moved up again to his ass cheeks, spreading them open; and then Eli jerked again, breaking away from Thrass’s mouth with a gasp as Thrawn’s tongue swiped hot and wet over his hole. 

“God— _fuck,_ Thrawn,” he panted, already trembling as Thrawn licked him again, tongue delving into his entrance this time. 

He met Thrass’s eyes again, his own already glazing as Thrawn’s tongue pressed deeper, licking; moving inside him. Thrass nipped at Eli’s bottom lip with a smirk and Eli dove back into the kiss with another muffled groan as Thrawn’s tongue left him. 

A quiet click, a pause, and then cool, slick fingers slid over his hole instead, quickly warming as they circled and rubbed, massaging his rim, pressing into that spot just behind his balls and sending spikes of pleasure straight to his cock. Thrawn’s other hand rested on his lower back, warm and heavy over the base of his spine; and then the fingers at his ass twisted and pushed slowly inside him. 

“Aahh… fuck, that’s— good,” Eli managed, his arms quaking slightly as Thrawn’s fingers slid deeper. It would have felt weird having Thrass watching, pressing light kisses to his lips and jaw while he was gradually stretched around Thrawn’s fingers, if it hadn’t been so fucking _hot._

Eli glanced down Thrass’s body, trembling again at the sight of the _very_ visible erection straining in the biker’s tight blue jeans. 

“That looks… a little uncomfortable,” he said, huffing a laugh that turned into another breathless sort of moan as Thrawn pulled back and pushed in again, fingers spreading a little wider. 

“A little,” Thrass murmured, smirking again and nibbling a trail up Eli’s jaw to his earlobe. “Should I do something about it?” 

“Mmh… please do,” Eli groaned, his breath catching and his dick jumping as Thrawn’s fingers curled forward inside him and brushed— _there._ “ _Ah—_ Thrawn, fuck… _more._ ” 

He could hear the shakiness of his own voice, Thrass’s quiet chuckle as he rolled onto his back to undo his fly. There was the clinking jingle of a belt buckle and the harsh grate of a zipper; and Eli looked down again just in time to see Thrass palm his own cock with a groaning sigh, one knee bent up and his other hand cushioning his head. 

Eli just enjoyed the view, watching Thrass watch him, the biker idly working a hand over his own cock while his brother worked Eli open. After a only few minutes though, Eli was rocking back and forth, fucking himself onto Thrawn’s fingers with near-constant needy moans welling up unchecked in his throat, desperate to have Thrawn filling him _properly._ With a squeeze to his ass that made Eli yelp, Thrawn finally pulled his fingers out, both hands leaving Eli as he shuffled around behind him. Eli took the opportunity to twist towards Thrass, planting one hand back down on the blanket between Thrass’s splayed legs and closing his lips around the biker’s cock. 

“Ahh— _christ,_ Eli,” Thrass groaned as Eli sucked him in with a muffled hum of pleasure. He didn’t let go of himself, hand stilling but staying wrapped around the base of his own cock. Eli worked his mouth up and down, taking Thrass deep enough that his lips bumped the biker’s fingers and listening to Thrawn behind him; to the sounds of the condom packet and lube being opened, the light hitch in Thrawn’s breath as he got himself ready. 

He shifted closer to line himself up, and Eli was practically trembling from anticipation alone by the time he felt the slick, blunt head of Thrawn’s cock press against his hole. He couldn’t hold back his gasp, Thrass’s dick popping out of his mouth with an obscenely wet sucking noise when Thrawn pushed inside him with a soft grunt, that thick cock stretching him out further as the biker slid partway in before pausing. 

With his forehead down on Thrass’s bare hip and Thrawn’s hand rubbing his hip lightly, Eli groaned, nodding once he’d relaxed into the stretch a little more. Size was _definitely_ something else these two shared. “I’m good.” 

Thrawn started moving again, pulling back nearly all the way out and going a little deeper in on each thrust. Eli muffled his own low moans around Thrass’s cock again, his head spinning from sheer pleasure as Thrawn gradually sped up, driving into him harder and harder until he was being jolted back and forth. He let the rhythm of Thrawn’s thrusts set his own speed, letting them more or less fuck him forward and down onto Thrass’s cock, pausing occasionally to pant for breath and watch Thrass’s hand working over his own shaft. 

He couldn’t get a hand on himself like this without risking toppling over but Eli didn’t even care, despite his cock aching for touch and swinging under him on every thrust. The arousal burning in his core kept ramping higher and higher the harder Thrawn fucked him; until he eventually couldn’t do much more than mouth at the head of Thrass’s cock, gasping and moaning and drooling down Thrass’s thick shaft. Thrass’s hand was pumping faster to make up for it, the biker’s stomach tightening and chest heaving as he panted for breath, hips twitching to fuck himself up into his own grip and Eli’s mouth at the same time. 

They kept going, until Eli’s pulse was racing through his veins, his ears filled with the sound of his own ragged breathing mixed with Thrawn’s rhythmic grunts and bitten-off moans; and then Thrass’s voice as well. 

“Oh fuck… god that’s good, Eli. I can’t… I’m so fucking close,” Thrass ground out, his voice catching and his hand tightening as he fisted his cock harder. Eli looked up at him, keeping his mouth open and tongue out as he panted, to see Thrass twisted up on one elbow, dark eyes half shut and lips parted as he met Eli’s gaze. “I’m gonna— I’m— _fuck—_ ” 

Thrass jerked with a strangled curse, his cock rubbing hard and hot against Eli’s tongue as he came, spurting up into Eli’s mouth. Eli dropped his head enough to suck Thrass in again as far as he could with a muffled whine, letting the last pulses of hot, thick come hit the back of his throat. Still being rocked back and forth onto Thrass’s cock by the force of Thrawn’s thrusts, he swallowed it down while Thrass twitched and gasped above him; and it was only a moment or two more before Thrawn slammed forward with a hoarse growl of a cry, his hands gripping Eli’s hips hard and his hips still jerking erratically as he came too. 

Shaking and dizzy with need with Thrawn’s cock still deep inside him, Eli finally let Thrass’s cock fall from his mouth with a gasping moan, still connected to his bottom lip by a thick strand of spit and come. 

“Up,” Thrass grated, still panting. 

Wiping his mouth, Eli tried to push himself upright despite his thighs trembling under him; and Thrawn helped pull him up onto his knees, one arm wrapping around his chest and holding him close while the other slipped down between them to pull out carefully. Eli’s whimper of dismay at being left empty turned into a full-throated moan as Thrawn immediately replaced his dick with his fingers and Thrass twisted forward onto all fours and sucked Eli’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Eli couldn’t stop gasping out breathless little moans and sobs, could hardly even breathe at all with pleasure sparking through what felt like every last nerve in his body as Thrawn’s fingers fucked into his sweet spot while his throbbing cock disappeared down Thrass’s throat. It only took a few mirrored strokes from the pair to send him hurtling towards the edge, his pent-up tension coiling almost unbearably in his gut; and then Thrawn’s teeth sank into his shoulder and Thrass’s moan vibrated around his cock and he was done. Release _crashed_ through him in a whitehot wave that tore a loud, raw cry from his throat, his hips jerking and his whole body going rigid as he pulsed out in waves, clenching around Thrawn’s fingers over and over with Thrass swallowing around him as he came. 

Eli opened his eyes without remembering he’d closed them, blinking up at bright blue sky with his head leaning back against Thrawn’s solid chest. All his weight was leaning on Thrawn, he realized. He was sagging limply back with Thrawn’s arm around him about the only thing holding him up, still trembling and twitching through the aftershocks as Thrass tongued lightly at his spent cock while slowly pulling off with a wet slurp and a pleased hum. 

Thrawn pulled out too, gently, and Eli shuddered, his garbled moan lost in Thrass’s mouth as the biker knelt upright to cover Eli’s mouth in a breathless kiss. Eli kissed him back, tasting himself on Thrass’s tongue, just letting Thrawn hold him up while he panted soft, contented hums against Thrass’s lips. 

By the time Thrass finally pulled away again, Eli was grinning like an idiot and could not have cared less. Thrawn let him go with another nip to the side of his neck, and he sort of slid down bonelessly to sprawl onto his back with a laugh. Fumbling weakly at his pants to tug them back up his hips again, he lazily watched the bikers do the same, Thrawn fishing out a fistful of wipes to clean his hands first before tucking himself away without bothering to zip up just yet. Eli hadn’t bothered either, but Thrass had done up his fly after flopping down onto his back next to Eli. Unsurprisingly, really. Eli was starting to wonder if he _ever_ wore underwear. 

The grin was still plastered on Eli’s face when Thrawn dropped down on his other side to join them, and they just lay there staring up at the sky together for a moment, all of them still breathing a little hard. 

“Wow,” Eli finally said, huffing another laugh and shuffling around a little until he had his head resting on Thrawn’s chest and his legs tangled up with Thrass’s. 

“Did we meet expectations?” Thrass asked with a grin, squeezing Eli’s knee with one hand. Thrawn breathed out a laugh, slinging an arm across Eli’s shoulder and chest so he was snugly nestled under the curve of Thrawn’s arm. 

“Mm… and then some,” Eli murmured, letting his eyes drift shut. 

With Thrass’s hand a comfortable warm pressure on his thigh, Thrawn’s chest rising and falling gently under his head and the breeze rustling through his sweaty hair, Eli dozed off with a supremely content smile on his lips. 

He woke up again to the feeling of a hand running through his hair, brushing it back off his forehead. Eli blinked and yawned, stretching. He hadn’t been asleep for long— the sun was still high in the clear blue sky and the shadows had barely shifted— but he felt wonderfully rested all the same. 

Thrass looked like he might be asleep, completely relaxed with his eyes closed and both hands behind his head. Thrawn was still stroking Eli’s hair, and Eli nuzzled into the touch, twisting around to smile up at him. 

“I will have to leave soon,” Thrawn murmured, an apologetic note to his voice. 

“I know,” Eli said quietly with a sigh and wry smile, tracing his fingers idly over Thrawn’s other forearm where it was resting across his chest. “It’s been… just amazing, having you here. Both of you,” he added, blushing. He still couldn’t quite believe it, despite all evidence, that yes, he was lying here on a blanket in the shade with _both_ of them. And after some truly spectacular sex, no less. 

“It has,” Thrawn said. “I look forward to the next time.” 

Eli’s stomach gave a happy little flip. “Me too.” 

Thrawn shifted under him, and Eli twisted around a little more, craning his neck to meet Thrawn’s lips in a kiss. It was barely more than a press of Thrawn’s mouth to his, Thrawn’s soft breathing mingling with his own, but it stretched long enough for something warm to stir in Eli’s chest. 

And, well, his groin, too. 

Thrawn finally, reluctantly pulled away; or at least it definitely _seemed_ reluctant to Eli. The moment broken, they both shifted and sat up, Thrass blinking awake as well as Eli extricated his legs from the biker’s. 

“Time to head out, is it?” Thrass said with a half-yawn, watching Thrawn climb to his feet.

“Unfortunately,” Thrawn answered, bending over to grab his leather jacket and Eli’s denim one. 

After eyeing Thrawn’s ass for a brief moment, Eli pushed to his feet too, holding out a hand to Thrass. He blushed when the biker shot him a knowing grin before taking Eli’s proffered hand and hopping up as well, sweeping his hair out of his face with his free hand. 

Thrawn tossed Eli his jacket and Eli slipped it on; then busied himself re-fastening his pants and putting away the… non-picnic ‘supplies’ while the biker brothers packed up. Once they had the big blanket shaken out and folded up, they headed back down the little trail towards the bikes, the conversation turning to work schedules and… future weekend plans. 

“Thrass, you know full well we only get the new schedule _next_ week,” Thrawn said after Thrass asked him for about the fourth time which weekends he thought he’d be on call. “I will find out then.” 

Eli snorted as Thrass rolled his eyes with a long-suffering sigh; then mumbled, “Like Fenn wouldn’t tell _you_ if you asked.” 

“He would not,” Thrawn said, rather stiffly. 

“He would too.” 

“Fenn? Who’s Fenn?” Eli asked, his curiosity piqued by the impish grin on Thrass’s face. 

“Thrawn’s boss,” Thrass answered, still grinning. He leaned towards Eli and added, in a conspiratorial stage-whisper, “Thrawn _likes_ him.” 

“He is an extremely capable supervisor and firefighter, and I _respect_ him, yes.” Eli’s lips nearly twitched off his face at the steady glare Thrawn gave his brother before pointedly changing the subject. “Eli, you said you would be able to take some time off once your parents returned from their vacation?” 

Eli went with it, and very tactfully _didn’t_ mention the faint purplish blush staining Thrawn’s cheeks. “Yup, once everything’s caught up and back on track, I can take some days here and there.” 

“Enough days to come for a visit?” Thrass asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

It was Eli’s turn to feel his cheeks heat up. “Eventually, definitely… but probably not for a few weeks at least. What about you?” 

Thrass shrugged. “Well, it’ll be busy for a bit once I’m back to put out whatever fires have inevitably sprung up without me around to do _everything_ for a couple weeks.” Thrawn snorted quietly at that and Thrass ignored him. “But things will calm down again before too long. And I’m sure I can at least work in a day trip out here whenever you two manage to get time off on the same day. It’s only a couple of hours, after all. And it’s good to have a… destination for a nice weekend _ride,_ ” he added with a wink at Eli. 

Eli grinned back as they left the shade of the trail and walked towards the two motorcycles. “Definitely.” 

As they packed everything away in the saddlebags, Eli glanced at Thrawn with a little pang of something bittersweet in his chest. He’d gotten so used to having the biker brothers around all week, the prospect of _not_ having that anymore was suddenly… more painful than he’d really expected it to be. It may have only been a week, but somehow it already felt like they’d been in his life for a whole lot longer than that. 

Thrawn looked up and saw him watching, and Eli saw something flicker across the biker’s face that seemed to mirror the little lump in his own throat that couldn’t decide if it was happy or sad. He hesitated, wanting to say a proper goodbye but feeling oddly shy and awkward about it with Thrass right there, not wanting him to somehow… feel left out. 

Fortunately, Thrawn apparently had no such reservations, because he rounded the back tire of his bike, wrapped his arms around Eli, and kissed him to within an inch of his life. His own arms snaking around Thrawn’s neck in return, Eli kind of forgot everything including his own name for a minute or two as the biker nearly lifted him off the ground, tongue hot and wet and deliciously demanding on his own. 

By the time Thrawn let him go, planting one final kiss on his lips, Eli was grinning helplessly again and a feeling just a little punch-drunk. 

“We will stay in touch,” Thrawn said seriously, holding Eli’s eyes for a moment longer. 

Still tongue-tied, Eli nodded; then jumped a little when Thrass’s voice came from behind him. “Be safe.” 

“Of course,” Thrawn said, sliding his helmet on. Eli watched him swing one long leg over the seat, kick the engine to life with a roar and pull out, disappearing down the dirt road in a light cloud of dust. 

“Well,” Eli finally said, walking over to where Thrass was half-leaning, half-sitting on his bike. “Anywhere else you wanna go this afternoon before I bring you home and jump on you?” 

Thrass grinned, pulling Eli against him and slipping both hands into the back pockets of Eli’s jeans. “You can take me anywhere you like, gorgeous.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Rev look, I got him in~~ xD


	5. Outta sight in a black leather jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge, huge thank you to jewelliffer / MotherRameses for being my beta, sounding board, and an absolutely invaluable source of information and details I wouldn't have known otherwise <3

The weeks simultaneously flew by and dragged horribly after Eli finished the repairs on Thrass’s motorcycle. The missing gasket arrived the day after Thrawn left, and Thrass headed out that same evening after coming over to pick Eli up for one more supper together at the diner. And, well, for one more round of blowing Eli against said motorcycle where it was parked in the garage, about thirty seconds after he had closed up for the day. 

Thrawn and Thrass both separately stayed in touch with Eli on an almost daily basis, most often by text or phone, but via the occasional video call as well. Those in particular had a tendency to turn… steamy, which helped take the worst edge off Eli’s impatience to see the biker brothers again. Though he was still absolutely dying for the chance to go spend a week in the city with them, when he took his vacation time later in the summer. 

They also had a few three-way conversations too, when they were all free at the same time. Eli had been wondering more and more as time passed just how this whole relationship was supposed to actually _work,_ but didn’t know how to bring it up— especially the part about how he would really only be able to be openly seeing _one_ of them. Fortunately, Thrass casually, bluntly mentioned during one group call that while he assumed Thrawn would be the one Eli was officially dating, they should make sure they were all on the same page before he and Thrawn came up for a visit. 

To Eli’s vast relief, it actually turned out to be a whole lot easier and less awkward to discuss than he had worried it would be, and they all agreed that— publicly— he was dating Thrawn and ‘just good friends’ with Thrass. And not long after that, Thrawn had a couple days off and came up for a day. 

A day, and a night that left Eli wobbling around grinning like an idiot the entire _next_ day at work. 

Over a month after the weekend that had burned itself indelibly into Eli’s memory, Thrass had _finally_ taken a day off again, and the brothers were supposed to show up around lunchtime so they could all go for a ride together. And maybe even have another ‘picnic’. 

Eli was sprawled half naked on his basement couch that morning, trying with mild success to distract himself playing Lego Star Wars while he waited, when his phone dinged beside him. 

> _knock knock ;)_

It took a second of staring at Thrass’s text for it to click; but when it did, Eli jumped up so fast his phone nearly went flying across the room. Shutting down the console without even bothering to save, he dragged a t-shirt on while thumping up the stairs and hurried barefoot out the front door to find Thrass lounging on the double rocker and grinning up at him. 

It was so, _so_ good to see him again, Eli very nearly forgot their arrangement. He managed, barely, to not crawl straight into the biker’s lap to kiss him senseless then and there, contenting himself— for the moment— with grinning broadly back at him instead. 

“You live dangerously, riding like that,” Thrass said, his tone teasing, and Eli glanced down at his bare feet. 

“You’re early, it’s not _my_ fault,” he answered, grinning wider. “Just gimme a minute to get ready and get my bike out.” 

“Hang on, I’ve got something for you before Thrawn gets here,” Thrass said, hopping to his feet before Eli could head back inside. At Eli’s questioning look, he added, “He went to get some more of that lemonade. Did you know he _actually_ brought some back with him the other week?” 

Eli laughed, padding down the front walk with Thrass towards the road where he was parked. “I didn’t. Guess he really liked that picnic, eh?” 

Thrass shot him a knowing look. “Didn’t we all.” 

A curl of heat twisted through Eli’s gut at the hint of promise in Thrass’s voice, and he got briefly distracted imagining the things that might happen at some point during their afternoon ride together today. 

“Here you go,” Thrass said with a smirk, pulling out a flat, square, nondescript package a little bigger than a magazine. “July,” he added cryptically. “Open it later.” 

Eli paused in the act of reaching for the taped-down flap at the back and eyed Thrass, who was looking back at him _way_ too innocently. He was _not_ waiting till July to open whatever this was, and was about to see what Thrass would do if he started opening it now anyway, when the rumble of what could only be Thrawn’s FJR approached from down the street. 

“Fiiiine,” Eli said, heaving a dramatic sigh. He trotted back up the walk, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll be out in a minute!” 

Back in his room, he tugged on some socks before giving in to curiosity and ripping open the little package. For a split second, he couldn’t figure out why the fuck Thrass would have given him a calendar more than a decade out of date— and then he took in the cover image of a very hot, very not-properly-dressed firefighter and burst out laughing. Flipping quickly to July, Eli was greeted with the sight of a much younger but just as serious-looking Thrawn wearing a familiar, quietly smouldering expression… and not much else. 

Biting his lip and grinning as a delighted blush crept into his cheeks, Eli shoved the calendar under his pillow to be examined in greater detail later; then headed back upstairs, stepping into his boots and grabbing his riding jacket on the way to get his bike from the garage and shout a quick goodbye to his parents. 

He hadn’t needed to do _all_ those things, as it turned out. 

“We have something for you, if you want it,” Thrawn said the moment Eli rolled his bike up next to the other two. 

Fighting down a renewed blush as the calendar instantly popped into his mind again, Eli glanced at Thrass and then back to Thrawn, tilting his head curiously. 

Thrawn popped open one of his saddlebags and held up a leather jacket. Black, with a burgundy _Mitth_ across the back— just like the ones he and Thrass were wearing again— except clearly in Eli’s smaller size. 

Eli just stared for a moment, completely dumbstruck. 

“I… really?” he finally asked, looking between the two brothers and swallowing hard against the little lump of something that had appeared suddenly his throat. 

“If you want it,” Thrawn said again. “You don’t have t—” 

Eli nearly knocked him over with a hug, shooting Thrass a meaningful look around Thrawn’s shoulder to let him know he’d be getting his later. Eventually pulling away with a smile so wide it made his cheeks hurt, Eli finally tried on his jacket. 

It fit perfectly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride! (haha.. ride)
> 
> That's it for this one, buuut that's not it for Biker AU. Second (filthier) part to the series coming soon, but you'll want to heed the tags on that one if you check it out ;)
> 
> (p.s. I feel like I should mention, despite Eli still living 'at home', I'm not writing him as super young here or anything. He's basically got a little apartment setup in the basement with his own bedroom, bathroom, and living room down there.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [White Leather Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867971) by [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses)




End file.
